Mens
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Korun, Lorrdian | lengte =1,70 - 2,00 meter | leeftijd = 120 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Coruscant? | gesproken =Galactic Basic Standard | geschreven =Aurebesh | kolonies = Duizenden | affiliatie = | leden = }} De mens was de meest voorkomende soort in The Galaxy. Hun oorspronkelijke thuiswereld was niet bekend, maar Coruscant werd als meest waarschijnlijke punt van oorsprong genomen. Fysiologie Mensen hadden een groot aanpassingsvermogen en kwamen voor op uiteenlopende plaatsen in het universum. Ze hadden twee benen, twee armen en één hoofd, een configuratie die naar hen werd vernoemd en bekend stond als humanoid. Aan elke voet hadden ze vijf tenen en aan elke hand vijf vingers. De menselijk hand was erg handig en was in staat tot het uitvoeren van complexe taken. De meeste mensen hadden haar op hun hoofd, variërend in kleur van donkerbruin tot blond en van zwart tot zilvergrijs en wit. De lichaamsbeharing was vrij dun. De huid van de mens liep in kleur uiteen van bleekwit tot diep donkerbruin. De twee ogen van de mens varieerden in kleur van blauw tot bruin. Mensen waren zoogdieren en nageslacht werd gedragen in een baarmoeder. Kinderen werden meestal opgevoed in gezinssituatie. Meerlingen waren niet erg zeldzaam, hoewel een vrouw meestal niet meer dan twee kinderen tegelijk kreeg. De mens kon gemiddeld rond de 120 jaar oud worden. Documenten wezen er echter op dat menselijke Jedi leeftijden konden bereiken van 200 jaar. Subspecies Omdat de mens zo breed voorkwam in het universum, kwam het voor dat geïsoleerde groepen zich ontwikkelden tot subsoorten van de mens. Zij waren meestal nog genetisch compatibel met de basislijn mensen, wat inhield dat zij nageslacht konden krijgen. Zij waren echter in uiterlijk of cultuur zo verschillend, dat zij als aparte soort gezien werden. Andere soorten die verder van de mens afstonden in de evolutie waren de Near-Humans. Zij leken uiterlijk nog wel op de mens, maar waren vaak zo anders dat er geen genetische compatibiliteit was. Cultuur thumb|[[Han Solo, waarschijnlijk de bekendste Corellian ooit]] thumb|[[Boba Fett, één van de bekendste Mandalorians ooit]] De mens kwam voor in alle lagen van beschaving en koloniseerde duizenden planeten. Sociologen beweerden dat de intelligentie en het aanpassingsvermogen van de mens ertoe leidden dat zij de meest succesvolle en machtigste soorten werden in de geschiedenis van het universum. Sommige menselijke beschavingen stonden bekend om hun typische cultuur. Een van de meest bekende samenlevingen van mensen waren de Corellians. 25000 jaar voor de Battle of Yavin werden zij door een mysterieuze soort bekend als de Rakata bekend gemaakt met de Hyperdrive technologie. De mensen van Corellia produceerden al snel hun eigen versie van de Hyperdrive, en vanaf dat punt begon de ware opkomst van de mensheid. Een andere unieke groep van mensen was de Mandalorians, een groep van krijgers die hun technieken hadden overgenomen van de Taung. De Taung waren Near-Humans van de planeet Coruscant die uiteindelijk verhuisden naar Mandalore, waarbij ze de planeet en zichzelf vernoemden naar hun leider Mandalore the First. De genetische code van de Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett werd gebruikt om het Grand Army of the Republic te creëren via klonering. Andere groepen en soorten die een vermelding waard zijn: * De Chalactans van Chalacta * De Ensos van Ensolica * De Firrerreos van Firrerre * De Hapans van het Hapes Consortium * De Kiffar van Kiffex en Kiffu * De Korunnai van Haruun Kal * De Lorrdians van Lorrd * De Mirialans van Mirial Bekende Mensen * Palpatine * De Skywalker familie * De Solo familie * Zie verder: Category:Mensen Bekende Kolonies Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *Battle for Endor: An Ewok Adventure *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons category:Mensen category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren